starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Nave de asalto clase Acclamator
The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels |linea= |modelo= |clase=Nave de asalto |coste= |modificado= |sistemasmod= |largo=752 metros |envergadura=460 metros |altura=*200 metros *183 metros |masa= |aceleracion=3.500 G |mglt= |velatmos=1.200 km/h''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition |motor= |hipermotor=Clase 0.6 |alcance=250.000 años luz |sishiperimpulsor= |potenciasalida=*Reactor: 2 x 1023 vatios *Escudos: 7 x 1022 vatios |energia= |escudo=Equipado |defensas= |casco=Casco impregnado de neutronio |sensor= |diana= |navegacion=Navicomputadora avanzada |avionica= |contramedidas= |armamento=*12 cañones turboláser cuádruples *24 cañones láser de defensa puntual *4 Tubos lanzadores de torpedos de protones |complementos= |muelle= |escape= |tripulación=700 |tripulacionmin= |pasajeros=16.000 soldados clon y su personal de apoyo |carga=*320 motos deslizadoras *80 Transportes de Asalto de Baja Altitud **c. 66 LAAT/i **c. 14 LAAT/c *48 Ejecutores Tácticos Todo Terreno *36 Artillería Pesada AutoPropulsada |abastecimiento= |otros= |funciones=*Nave de transporte militar transgaláctico *Nave de asalto *Carguero |armada= |flota= |propietarios= |comandante= |primer uso=22 ABY |primera vista= |retirado= |batallas= |destruido= |era=*Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la RebeliónStar Wars: El Imperio en Guerra *Era de la Nueva RepúblicaCrimson Empire III: Empire Lost 2 *Era del LegadoDestino de los Jedi: Ascension |afiliacion=*República Galáctica *Imperio Galáctico *Consorcio ZannStar Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción }} La nave de asalto clase ''Acclamator, también conocida como la '''Nave de transporte militar transgaláctico clase ''Acclamator' o la '''Nave de asalto militar transgaláctico clase ''Acclamator, o por los nombres más cortos '''Transporte clase ''Acclamator, '''Transporte de tropas clase ''Acclamator, o el más raro '''Transporte Acclamator I, era una clase de nave capital de asalto creada para la República Galáctica por Ingeniería Pesada Rothana. Era el predecesor de la línea Destructor Estelar. Características Dimensiones [[Archivo:Republic Assault Ship.jpg|thumb|left|250px|Corte de un Acclamator, que muestra (de izquierda a derecha): el hipermotor, el núcleo del reactor de hipermateria, el área del hangar, los silos de combustible.]] El transporte de asalto clase Acclamator tenía 752 metros de largo, 460 metros de ancho y 200 metros de alto. Su perfil de misión lo requería tanto para llevar tropas como para participar en batallas contra naves enemigas: el Acclamator fue diseñado para atacar sistemas en disputa, romper bloqueos orbitales hostiles y transportar tropas terrestres directamente al campo de batalla. En consecuencia, el Acclamator favoreció un diseño en forma de cuña o daga debido a su efectividad, ya que este le permitía concentrar la potencia de fuego y minimizar su perfil como objetivo. Este diseño básico se usó en una serie de naves más grandes anteriores a la fecha y definiría las naves Imperiales en las próximas décadas.The Essential Guide to Warfare El lado inferior del Acclamator estaba dominado por un gran hangar de asalto capaz de descargar a una legión completa de soldados clon, y a sus vehículos, en poco tiempo. La mayoría de las cubiertas de pasajeros y barracas estaban ubicadas en los niveles superiores de una nave de clase Acclamator. El puente estaba ubicado en medio de un módulo de torre de mando en forma de flecha que sobresalía de la superestructura dorsal. Este módulo de torre era un diseño estándar para las naves más pequeñas en el catálogo de naves estelares de Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat, que Rothana utilizó en sus naves. El puente principal y el centro de mando no tenían ventanas, pero contaban con una serie de avanzadas holocámaras en forma de ventanas triangulares similares a las de otras naves de Kuat.Star Wars: Republic Commando La tripulación del puente generalmente consistía de soldados clon pilotos en sus armaduras que manejaban los paneles de control , con la mayoría de los operadores estando sentados en grupos de tripulantes gemelos debajo del área del oficial de mando.''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' videojuego El conjunto de sensores y sistemas de comunicaciones estaban ubicados en el frente de la torre de mando de la nave. Complementos Las naves clase Acclamator tenían camarotes para alojar a dieciséis mil soldados clon, el equivalente a una legión o brigada, y a su personal de apoyo. También llevaban ochenta naves aéreas y ochenta y cuatro vehículos blindados, como los caminantes AT-TE y SPHA, que se utilizaban para proporcionar a los soldados clon apoyo pesado en el campo de batalla. Además de ser capaces de aterrizar en tierra, las naves clase Acclamator también podían aterrizar en agua, como se demostró en la Batalla de Mon Calamari. Cada nave clase Acclamator tenía 320 motos deslizadoras, utilizadas por los soldados clon para realizar un reconocimiento rápido del campo de batalla y para las tareas de patrulla. Se transportaban ochenta Transportes de Asalto de Baja Altitud, de los cuales alrededor de 66 eran naves de infantería y 14 eran transportes de vehículos, para insertar personal, vehículos y carga en las zonas de batalla, además de brindar apoyo aéreo cercano. Las cañoneras estaban suspendidas a lo largo de un riel de circulación en el hangar superior para procedimientos de mantenimiento durante los viajes. Se utilizaba un área de hangar más pequeña y más baja para embarcar y desembarcar tropas de tierra y material a través de una gran rampa cuando se aterrizaba. Los dos niveles estaban conectados con plataformas elevadoras. Sistemas ofensivos y defensivos A pesar de ser en gran parte transportes para las fuerzas terrestres, estas naves estaban lo suficientemente bien armadas como para involucrarse en bombardeos planetarios o en batallas nave contra nave. Armada con 4 tubos de lanzamiento de torpedos pesados; 24 cañones de defensa puntual, valorados en 6 megatones por disparo; y 12 torres turboláser cuádruples, cada una con valorada en un máxima de 200 gigatones por disparo. La armadura del casco de las naves clase Acclamator se impregnó con neutronio ultra-dispersivo que resistía y propagaba las masivas explosiones de energía. Como resultado, los cohetes de fusión disparados por las fuerzas enemigas apenas hacían un rasguño en el casco. Grupos de estas naves podían realizar una “Base Delta Cero”, un bombardeo orbital que exterminaría toda la vida en el planeta. La posterior [[Nave de asalto clase Acclamator II|clase Acclamator II]] también podría servir como fragata estelar para apoyar a los grupos de aterrizaje. Sistema de propulsión El reactor principal de la clase Acclamator se encontraba ubicado en el centro de la nave, en el interior de la superestructura principal, y en la mitad delantera de la nave había varios tanques de combustible. Los tanques comprimían hipermateria para su almacenamiento. Los tanques estaban conectados al reactor principal a través de un conjunto de tuberías. Los reactores secundarios se encontraban orientados hacia la proa de la nave. Los propulsores principales de la nave, estaban dotados de ocho timones electromagnéticos que desviaban los gases de escape y daban impulso al girar la nave. Los propulsores secundarios no proporcionaban mayor cantidad de potencia, pero eran útiles para maniobrar debido a que se colocaban más lejos del eje principal de la nave. La masiva aleta ubicada en la popa de la clase Acclamator contenía tanto el generador anti gravitatorio como el generador de hiperimpulsión de la nave. Cuando aterrizaba, el repulsor elevaba gran parte del peso de la nave, pero las patas de aterrizaje mantenían un contacto estable con el suelo. El masivo generador de hiperimpulsión tomaba unos doscientos metros de la longitud de la nave y permitía que mantuviera una velocidad crucero en el hiperespacio de Clase 0.6. Historia Guerras Clon El diseño de la clase Acclamator ya estaba en desarrollo por parte de Rothana y Kuat años antes del inicio de las Guerras Clon, y el diseño se probó desde el 32 ABY.Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 35 Cuando el Maestro Jedi Yoda llegó a Kamino para reunir una fuerza de invasión, docenas de Acclamator ya habían sido construidos y preparados para los soldados que estaban diseñados para llevar. En su primer enfrentamiento en la Primera Batalla de Geonosis, la clase resultó fundamental en la victoria de la República, entregando legiones de soldados clon al campo de batalla[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] mientras una gran flota de la República se enfrentaba a la flota Separatista en órbita. Después de desplegar a sus tropas, los Acclamator se retiraron para proporcionar apoyo orbital, con solo una parte de las naves terminando dañadas en la batalla. thumb|right|230px|Los [[Soldado clon/Leyendas|soldados clon suben por una rampa de abordaje de un Acclamator en Coruscant.]] Justo después de que la batalla hubiera concluido, la República ordenó 1.000 Acclamator''sStar Wars Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' más en base a su éxito como vehículo de entrega para su principal fuerza terrestre. Todos los Acclamator''s eran tripulados completamente por clones, aunque también contaban entre sus tripulaciones con los oficiales regulares de la República, a medida que avanzaba la guerra. Aparte de esto, los ''Acclamators y las naves de guerra más grandes estaban generalmente fuera del alcance de la mayoría del personal de la fuerza de defensa regular. Durante el apogeo de la guerra, algunos Acclamators tenían las marcas de pintura de la Flota del Círculo Abierto como los Venator.''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película Se utilizaron varias variaciones diferentes durante la guerra, siendo la nave de asalto clase Acclamator II el modelo alternativo más numeroso. Las subclases vieron muchas batallas tanto en las Guerras Clon como en la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Muchas de estas naves fueron utilizadas para actuar como naves de depósito móvil o transportes de los comandos clon. Para la Batalla de Muunilinst, la nave de asalto Nevoota Bee fue modificada como carguero, con sus cubiertas de hangar dedicadas a sostener 156 cazas estelares V-19 Torrente. La [[Destructor Estelar clase Victoria I|clase Victoria]] y otros Destructores Estelares se desarrollaron a partir del diseño del Acclamator.The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels Servicio posterior [[Archivo:Acclamator side landed.jpg|thumb|left|250px|Vista lateral de un Acclamator aterrizado.]] Además de ser una nave de guerra y un transporte militar que llevaba a las fuerzas a zonas remotas, algunos Acclamator''s Imperiales fueron utilizados como naves de esclavos, transportando grandes cantidades de esclavos a varias colonias penales Imperiales durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica.Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' Aunque inicialmente no se consideraban como "Destructores Estelares", a veces se hacía referencia a la clase Acclamator como tal durante el reinado del Imperio. El Imperio también modificó un número de Acclamator''s, sacrificando armamento para aumentar la capacidad de carga para su uso como naves de carga Imperial. El Imperio nunca usó el ''Acclamator en sus flotas, pero sí los usó en la defensa planetaria o escaramuzas.Rebellion Era Campaign Guide Algunas de estas naves cayeron en las manos de grupos criminales como el Consorcio Zann. El Imperio continuó usándolos como parte de la Operación Mano Sombría,''Imperio Oscuro'' cubierta de 2003 y en el 13 DBY, un Acclamator se encontraba en la base de la facción disidente del Imperio conocida como el Imperio Restaurado. Incluso, estas naves se utilizaron bien en la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong. Entre bastidores [[Archivo:Acclamator-concept art.jpg|thumb|right|200px|Arte conceptual de la nave de asalto clase Acclamator.]] Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide menciona que las naves espaciales y los vehículos utilizados por la República durante las Guerras Clon, como el Acclamator y el AT-TE, fueron "retirados" poco después del final del conflicto. Esto es inconsistente con lo que se muestra en la era posterior a la Venganza de los Sith, como Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra y la serie de cómics Star Wars: Empire, donde se muestra que están en uso continuo, aunque en los mundos más remotos del Imperio. En el caso del Aclamador, algunos son mencionados específicamente como "naves de esclavos" por Darth Vader en el arco de la historia En las Sombras de sus Padres. ''Starships of the Galaxy'' (Saga Edition) aclaró que los Acclamator''s eran utilizados por las fuerzas en las áreas remotas. En el juego ''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra y Star Wars: Battlefront II, los Acclamator''s presentes parecen estar orientados hacia el combate naval en lugar de transportar fuerzas terrestres, y están designados como fragatas. La edición de 2007 de ''Starships of the Galaxy establece una tripulación de 20.141 y una calificación de hipermotor de clase 0.75 para ambas clases de Acclamator, lo que contradice los números respectivos de 700 y 0.6 dados por Star Wars: Attack of the Clones Incredible Cross-Sections y Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections. Incredible Cross-Sections establece que el puente del Acclamator no tenía ventanas; Las imágenes se obtenían a través de una serie de paneles conectados a holocámaras. Sin embargo, varios cómics y la serie Clone Wars representan a la nave con un conjunto de ventanas trapezoidales de estilo Destructor Estelar. Apariciones *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *[[Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (novela)|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones novela]] *''El Ataque de los Clones'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' PhotoComic *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' videojuego *''Star Wars: Episode II — Attack of the Clones 4'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' * *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Outward Bound'' * * * * * * * *''Only the Force'' *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' * * *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''Republic 67: Forever Young'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' * * *''Republic 68: Armor'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *''The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' * * *''La Prueba del Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Empire 36: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 1'' *''Dark Times 6: Parallels, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' *''Imperio Oscuro'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 2'' *''Halcón Milenario'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Ascension'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''The Art of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' * * *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Starship Battles'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition * * * * * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 35'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' The Complete Season Two * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: Complete Vehicles'' *''Star Wars: Manual Imperial: Guía del Comandante'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Naves de asalto clase Acclamator Categoría:Clases de naves estelares del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la República Galáctica Categoría:Clases de cruceros pesados Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Alianza Rebelde Categoría:Productos de Ingeniería Pesada Rothana